


Eureka Moment

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John really, really liked to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eureka Moment

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #119 "magical eureka"

John really, really liked to watch. 

When they had the time, and he didn’t have to keep watch for Wraith, or Replicators, or spear-wielding natives, he liked nothing better than to find an out-of-the-way corner of the lab and watch Rodney in action.

He never tried to follow along— he was a math guy, and the physics of wormholes and Ancient gizmos was beyond him. But there was just something fun about watching people with PhDs and genius IQs struggle to keep up with Rodney.

Then, of course, Rodney always left them in the dust, racing off to scribble incomprehensibly brilliant things on a white board, or type on his laptop at nearly inhuman speeds, or simply pace across the lab, hands going as fast as his mouth. It was a sight John didn’t think he could ever get tired of. Science would never really do it for him the way it did for Rodney, but watching Rodney do science was definitely his thing.

The best part, though, was when Rodney finally solved whatever he was working on. That magical eureka moment, where all the data suddenly came together and John knew that Rodney could _see_ how the whole thing worked. John knew exactly when that moment was coming, because Rodney froze in the middle of his scribbling or typing or pacing, and straightened suddenly, his blue eyes lit up like _he_ was a piece of Ancient tech.

Even if he’d ignored John’s presence in the lab until then, at that moment he always turned to find him. And _that_ was why John loved this part— because even surrounded by people who more or less understood what he had just done, the one person Rodney wanted to share his scientific triumph with was John.

John grinned back. He waited until Rodney had finished shouting instructions to his minion and sidled up to him.

“So,” he said, in a low voice. “My boyfriend is a genius.”

“Yes, hello, you knew that,” Rodney snapped, but he was still grinning.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t like seeing you in action, though.” John leaned in closer to slide a hand under Rodney’s jacket. “It’s gonna take your guys a while to come back with results, so why don’t we move this party somewhere else?”

“Party?” repeated Rodney, before he caught on— he was still getting used to John actually _meaning_ those ridiculous come-ons. “Let’s go.”

THE END


End file.
